


Close

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodhound's Genitals Remain a Mystery, Canon Nonbinary Character, Clothed Sex, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kinda?, Lazy title is lazy, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Solidarity, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Bloodhound and Mirage have early morning sex because they love each other a whole bunch.





	Close

Only months prior, the thought of Bloodhound leaving themself in such a vulnerable position for anyone was utter absurdity.

Oh, how things change.

Elliott awoke as the sun peeked through the gap in the curtains. The rail was still busted and a strip of sunlight landed perfectly in his eyes. He would fix it, but it gave him a chance to actually wake up before Hound.

Speaking of…

Elliott pressed himself against them, bare as the day he was born. Hound didn’t seem to mind him sleeping nude. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve been certain that they were encouraging it.

Hound preferred cosy, baggy nightshirts that were several sizes too big, with long sleeves they could pull over their hands. In fact, maybe they stole this particular one from Makoa. Elliott would have to ask him later if any shirts had gone missing.

Their mask was somewhere on the floor with the rest of their usual layers. He had only ever seen them completely bare once or twice when sharing baths, but he was happy just being allowed to see their face.

They were snoring softly, curled over like an animal in hibernation. They barely moved when they slept, only ever if disturbed by something. That something was usually Elliott.

He rolled onto his side and planted a kiss to the end of their nose. Their face scrunched up and they let out a huff.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Elliott whispered, kissing their forehead and nuzzling closer.

Hound hummed and slung their arm over his waist. They opened one eye. “Good morning, Elliott. What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, babe. We ain’t got nothin’ to do today, we can chill.”

They bumped his nose with their own. “I have to feed Huginn and Muninn,” they said, but made no effort to get up.

“They can wait, pay attention to me first.”

“Elliott, are you horny?”

He choked on his spit.

“What?”

“I can feel your erection.”

His face burned hotter than the fever he’d had a few weeks earlier. One of the many benefits of seeing Hound mask-less was seeing their smug face whenever they started teasing him. They had a talent for hiding emotion from their voice; not so much from their face.

“I can go take care of it in the bathroom, hang on-”

Hound pulled him on top of them. “We have nothing urgent we must attend to. Stay with me for a while.”

The only ones he’d be holding up was their ravens and he could live with some angry squawking.

Elliott smirked. He scattered kisses across their jaw, trailing down their throat. The best part about Hound’s many layers was that he could dot as many love bites across their skin as he wished; it wasn’t like anyone would see them anyway.

He showered their neck in attention, shamelessly excited by how they ground into him and whined.

“Elliott- ah, shit...”

He pulled back to gasp. “Houndie said a bad word.”

“Get fucked.”

“That’s the plan, babe.”

Hound tried to scowl, but the effect was ruined by the pink spreading from ear to ear. Elliott kissed them, slow and deep, groaning as they curled their fingers into his hair. He melted into them, teasing with the slightest hint of tongue.

His head was swimming when he pulled away, lips puffy, pleasantly warm from head to toe. Hound recovered faster and set about exacting their revenge.

They rolled over, pinning their arms on either side of his shoulders. By the time Elliott recovered, they were already marvelling at his chest.

“Ah, I do love this,” they mused, more to themself than him, pressing kisses to the scars beneath his pecs. They then unceremoniously brought their tongue across a nipple.

Apparently, whoever did his chest must have decided to turn the sensitivity up to a hundred. He had _never_ been this sensitive before his surgery.

“Babe- gah! This isn’t fair! I was supposed- mmh, to be taking care of you!” Elliott cried out and arched his back.

Despite his words, he only pulled them closer. Hound chuckled against his skin, giving him a light nip, slipping the bud into their mouth. A particularly harsh suck made him jerk away with a little yelp. Hound gave it a lick in apology and put their all into getting him to writhe. As the little nub in their mouth perked up, they rolled the other between their fingers. Elliott damn near squealed at the sensation.

“Baaabe, come ooon! You’re killing me here!”

Hound finally pulled away, planting one last kiss to his chest and watching him twitch. They pushed a knee between his legs and let him grind down.

A sly little grin cracked their feigned composure.

“Ah, my apologies, Elliott, I could not resist.”

Elliott scowled, but it was hard to keep up when they laughed and nuzzled into his cheek. He prodded them with careful hands until they returned to their previous position, hair splayed out on the pillows, staring up expectantly.

“That’s better. Now, just lie there and look pretty while I treat you.”

“Very well, my beloved.”

Hound wasn’t huge by any means, especially when placed next to someone like Makoa or Nox, but every inch of them was firm with muscle that regularly tossed around animal carcasses and guns like nothing.

He positioned himself between their legs, knowing damn well they could crush his head with their thighs if they had the whim. He would die a happy man, but it would rather hard to explain to his mama.

_Not now, Elliott, you got a gorgeous partner who needs your attention, like, right this second._

Offering a grin and a wiggle of his brows, Elliott shifted forward to nibble and lick at their thighs. He got a little hitch in their breathing, enough encouragement to move further up. He sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin, giddy at how Hound quivered. They readjusted their position, placing their legs over his shoulders and pulling him closer.

Elliott watched their face, waiting until they looked him in the eye before he dragged his tongue over their underwear. Hound threw their head back and groaned his name. He did it again, and again, until they were tossing their head back and forth, biting their lip hard enough to break the skin.

Their pre and his saliva were ruining their underwear beyond repair, but that was a problem for future them to worry about. Elliott was too high on the scent and heat from between their legs, the white-hot lust in his veins edging him further and further.

His cock was no doubt making a mess of the sheets with pre, but he ignored it in favour of slipping his hands further up, taking the time to worship their muscle. He slipped his hand to the waistband and got it down half an inch before Hound stopped him.

Were they shaking? Elliott linked their fingers in his.

“You okay?”

Hound nodded, but couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Tell me,” he said, “say you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, Elliott, I promise. I just...”

Hound was quiet for what felt like an eternity. Elliott rubbed circles into their thighs, leaning his head to one side. They finally broke the silence with a little huff.

“I… don’t want you to see it...”

“Yeah babe, I get that, no worries.” Elliott dragged himself up and lay beside them, pushing some hair from their face.

He loved their eyes, even more so when they smiled and the corners crinkled up. Elliott pressed their noses together and Hound chuckled. Oh, how that sound made his heart soar. Both were still flustered and aching, but allowed themselves a moment of softer intimacy.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna.”

Hound thought for a second, then shook their head. “I wish to share this moment with you, but I fear I will disappoint you.”

Elliott’s chest swelled. He bundled them into a hug. “Tell me what you want and I’ll try my best.”

“I… I want you to fuck me, but I don’t want you inside. I mean, I do, but-”

“I have an idea,” he said, “Press your thighs together.”

Hound made a face but did as he asked, crossing their ankles for good measure.

Elliott took his cock, giving himself one quick jerk, and slipped the head into the tight gap.

The second Hound caught on they covered their face with their hands. “That’s so vulgar,” they whined.

Elliott kissed their hands. “Is this cool?”

They scoffed. “Cool?”

“Hey, I’m trying my best here.”

They peeked through their fingers. It took every ounce of their willpower not to cum on the spot as his cock dragged over their heat. Elliott pushed further until his hips were snug against theirs, both panting.

“Ready?”

“I love you,” they whispered.

“Let me see your face. Please?”

They hesitated for second, then brought their hands to his shoulders, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, so genuine that Hound almost cried.

They jerked their hips against his. “Please move, Elliott.”

Wasting no time, he pulled back, a hand on their hip, and thrust in hard. Hound jolted, but made no complaints so Elliott repeated until he’d set a steady rhythm. The wet heat between their legs was dizzying. Every drag against the slick fabric gave such wonderful friction that he wasn’t certain he’d even be able to last long enough to get them off.

_If it comes to that you can improvise. You’re good at that._

“God, you feel so good,” he said, the words slipping before he could stop them.

Hound was clinging to him for dear life, holding their breath until that moment. They gasped, one hand wandering south as they butted their heads together. Elliott’s pace faltered for a second as he recovered.

Their hand dipped below their waistband, moving frantically, with purpose. Their eyes were screwed up so cutely, panting, shaking their head ever so slightly. They whispered his name like a mantra, but they were too quiet. He wanted to really hear them.

Elliott slowed and they let out a moan of frustration, hips jittering, hand still jerking fast. Their skin was burning hot against his own, a thin line of drool coming from the corner of their lips.

“How’re you holdin’ up, Houndie?” he asked with a cheeky grin. Hound let out a grunt.

“Elliott Witt, if you do not continue, I will have Huginn peck your eyes out.”

Not needing to be told twice, Elliott snapped his hips back into action. Hound gasped and brought their free hand up to muffle the moans that escaped. Elliott pulled it away.

“Be as- loud as you want- ah, neighbours can’t hear ya.”

“Elliott! Please, I can’t-” They cut themself off with a moan, hand jerking faster, mouth hanging open. They kissed him, deep and wet, shaking hard. Pulled so impossibly close. The heat kept building until he was nearly suffocating. The lewd wet sounds between them were only covered by Hound’s gasps and Elliott’s groans.

_Just a little bit more-_

When Bloodhound came, they went silent, quivering and curling into him. Oh God, he could feel their cum on his cock, their thighs were squeezing him so tightly that he was on the verge of tears.

Elliott, drama queen as he was, moaned like a porn star, doubled his efforts to finish himself off, babbling praise and bundling his arms around them.

When he returned to his senses, Hound was holding him tight around his chest, eyes hazy, a content smile gracing the corners of their lips.

“Ah, we’ve made a mess,” Hound said.

“Yeah...” he said between pants.

He finally pulled his cock out, sighing at the state of their thighs. Those undies were gonna need to be thrown out. He kissed their hair, inhaling deeply.

“I’ll run you a bath,” he said, kissing them once more and pulling the duvet back far enough to roll out. Hound was too tired to stop him, but their arm stretched across the bed to follow.

“Don’t take too long, my beloved,” they mumbled, shifting into his warm spot and folded into a ball of hair and sheets.

Elliott fished up his pants from the floor and headed out into their apartment, shivering at the cool breeze from the open window.

Huginn and Muninn were huddled together on their perch in the kitchen nook, shooting him a disapproving glare as he passed. Oh yeah, they still needed to eat.

“I’ll be back for you,” he said, almost as a threat.

The ravens seemed to accept that, fluffing their feathers.

He was grateful that the hot water was working. There was an evening a few weeks ago wherein he had attempted to shower using water from the kettle. Fortunately, Hound had caught him and scolded him for not using ‘his two remaining brain cells.’

As he left the bath running, he padded back through only to be assaulted by angry caws.

“Yes, yes, I know, jeez, chill out.”

Huginn and Muninn weren’t too fond of their self-proclaimed ‘adopted bird dad,’ but if he had food, they would tolerate him. They didn’t make too much fuss and Muninn didn’t even peck him this time. He was making progress! Or maybe Hound was bribing them into being nice. The latter was more likely.

Once fed, Huginn took off out the window. Muninn settled back onto his perch, cleaning his feathers. Muninn probably only stuck around to keep an eye on his companion.

“Hound is still in bed, buddy, they’re alright.”

Muninn cawed, but didn’t shift.

When Elliott plodded back into their room, Hound was sat up, tying their hair back, and-

_Oh God, they’re naked. Don’t look._

Elliott was too busy staring at their back muscles.

_Don’t be a pervert!_

“Elliott, I know you’re looking.”

He whipped around to stare at the door. “Shit, sorry, I just-”

They gave a soft, warm chuckle. “It’s okay. You said you were drawing a bath?”

“Urh, yeah.”

“Would you… care to join me?”

“Would you be comfortable with that?”

They came up behind him and plonked their forehead between his shoulder blades, wrapping their arms around him, hands exploring his chest. “Yes, I think so.”

“Thank you.”

Muninn flew to his companion when they re-emerged, landing on the offered arm. Elliott couldn’t understand how Hound didn’t even flinch at the talons sinking into their arm, but decided not to question it. They cooed to him in the language Elliott didn’t understand, then sent them out the window, closing it behind him.

The water was a little too hot, but Hound was guiding him in before he could offer to cool it. The tub was totally not built for two people, but after some shuffling, Hound was laying against his chest, legs pulled up so their knees stuck out the water.

Elliott busied himself playing with their hair. Maybe he could braid it later. He was getting pretty good at braiding. He watched their face, the steady rise and fall of their chest.

“You’re very comfortable, by the way,” they said.

“Thanks, I try my best.”

Elliott was not a fan of silence. He filled it with whatever ramblings came to mind. Hound was content to listen, nodding and humming to show they were still paying attention. So long as he kept petting their hair, he could’ve talked about anything he wanted.

They stayed together until the water grew cold, and then for another few minutes after. There was no rush, but Hound was hungry. Not for a healthy balanced breakfast, but for the leftover pizza in the fridge.

_God, I love them so much._

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, your kinda femme nonbinary blob back at it again with the projecting. But this time it's in porn form.
> 
> bloodhound has (at least) three ravens, Felagi, Huginn, and Muninn, and they love them with all their heart. like, you know how jenna marbles takes care of her dogs? that's hound with their ravens. modern au bloodhound is making youtube videos where they make a soap bed for their ravens.
> 
> as an nb person myself, i just rolled with what i kinda grooved with when it comes to houndie's bits, so if it ain't your cup of tea that's fair. i tried to keep it ambiguous, but if anyone is curious i personally hc them as afab but that's just because i project way too hard.
> 
> the lovely juxtaposed_cat helped me proof read this and btw they just posted a lovely miragehound fic that you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152630/chapters/42925430  
> i like it, it's very cute uwu
> 
> i also have a great knack for posting fics after midnight don't i? rekt i guess :/  
> goodnight everybody!


End file.
